russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Magandang-Umaga-Bayan
'' ''Magandang-Umaga-Pilipinas (Good Morning,Philippines, formerly known as [[Alas-Singko-Y-Medya'|Alas-Singko-Y-Medya]],Magandang-Umaga-Bayan) is a former early morning show produced by ABC-5 from January,30,1995-June,24,2007.It starts at 4:00-10:00am (UTC +8) on weekdays while the weekend edition which ran from 1995-2007 and airs as Saturday-Sunday 4:00-10:00am PST History The ABC-5 management conceptualized the morning show in 1994 when ''Magandang-Umaga-Po was still on air. The show started on January,30,1995 as Alas-Singko-Y-Medya (literally means 4:00) which premiered with original hosts.Mel Sta-Maria.Vina Morales.Pops Fernandez,Zsa-Zsa Padilla,Cheryl Cosim,Cherie Mercado,Ron Cruz,Paolo Abrera and Panjee Gonzalez.Panjee temporarily left the show due to her upcoming marriage to Gabby Lopez, who would be ABC-5's current chairman and CEO since 1997 but later returned a few months later.Aida Gonzalez was the first female traffic reporter of the show (and of the network) was named host in 1995-present and Amelyn Veloso,and-anchor-from-and was in the show since 1995-present. With this addition, the show's ratings were increasing.The show continued to welcome more personalities on the show such as.Erwin Tulfo,Paolo Bediones,Martin Andanar,Lourd de Veyra.On-February.4,1995,the show aired a weekend-edition to cater the needs of the people every morning and to continue its ratings increase.In-2000,the show was moved to its literal timeslot (4:00am) after the network launched Balitang-Balita to serve as the morning newsbreak.Cruz-Mercado-Cosim-Babao-Tulfo-Andanar-Padilla-Ferandez-Veloso would serve as the main news-anchors while Gonzalez-Sta-Maria-Trillo and Chanco for lifestyle tips and other feature segments and Panganiban-Taberna-Abrera for sports and commentary.Each host would switch roles for some who are not present, but share the same task to one another.On-August 2,2002, the network has decided to reformat the show and to retain some of its hosts, as part of their rechange of some of the news and current affairs shows like Balitang-Balita.It was confirmed that the show would undergo major changes and would be renamed as Magandang-Umaga-Bayan on Monday followed by a new morning talk show that would replace Talk TV.Part of the major change of morning shows on ABC-5 to boost up against its competition, the show was renamed Magandang-Umaga-Bayan (Good-Morning-Nation) and premiered on August,5,2002 retaining. which premiered with original hosts.Mel Sta-Maria.Vina Morales.Pops Fernandez,Zsa-Zsa Padilla,Cheryl Cosim,Cherie Mercado,Ron Cruz,Paolo Abrera and Panjee Gonzalez.Panjee temporarily left the show due to her upcoming marriage to Gabby Lopez, who would be ABC-5's current chairman and CEO since 2002 but later returned a few months later.Aida Gonzalez was the first female traffic reporter of the show (and of the network) was named host in 2002-present and Amelyn Veloso,and-anchor-from-and was in the show since 1995-present. With this addition, the show's ratings were increasing.The show continued to welcome more personalities on the show such as.Erwin Tulfo,Paolo Bediones,Martin Andanar,Lourd de Veyra.On-August.10,2002,the show aired a weekend-edition to cater the needs of the people every morning and to continue its ratings increase.In-2000,the show was moved to its literal timeslot (4:00am) after the network launched Balitang-Balita to serve as the morning newsbreak.Cruz-Mercado-Cosim-Babao-Tulfo-Andanar-Padilla-Ferandez-Veloso would serve as the main news-anchors while Gonzalez-Sta-Maria-Trillo and Chanco for lifestyle tips and other feature segments and Panganiban-Taberna-Abrera for sports and commentary.Each host would switch roles for some who are not present, but share the same task to one another.On-June,3,2005, the network has decided to reformat the show and to retain some of its hosts, as part of their rechange of some of the news and current affairs shows like Balitang-Balita.It was confirmed that the show would undergo major changes and would be renamed as Magandang-Umaga-Pilipinas.The show welcomed new hosts Bobby Yan,Aljo Bendijo (then anchoring TV Patrol with Korina Sanchez and Henry Omaga-Diaz),then-Cong. Miguel Zubiri, Atty. Jesse Andres, and showbiz reporters Mario Dumaual and Jeff Fernando, and "Oooh La La Obet" (Obet Serrano).Brimming with a whole different energy for their morning audience, Magandang Umaga, Bayan brings a more refreshing air with their new power breakfast format. Not just news, and not just features, Magandang Umaga, Bayan brings together many of the country’s top News And Current Affairs personalities into a marathon three-hour daily telecast that spotlights all the day’s issues into one convenient, stimulating TV package.Most revolutionary among Magandang-Umaga-Bayan’s new features is its new five-minute news broadcast anchored by Jove Francisco and Catherine de Castro.Not just shoehorned into hourly recaps, the Magandang-Umaga-Bayan.news broadcast is aired every thirty minutes, guaranteeing that viewers can get their daily fix of the latest events as they happen around the country and around the world—anytime they need it, and no matter what time they wake up.More refreshing waker-uppers are in store from the main hosts themselves. Intelligently commentary on the latest events from Mel,Erwin,Cheryl are interspersed with thought-provoking interviews with the most interesting personalities in the news, lifestyle, showbusiness and sports. Bobby and Pia will be Magandang-Umaga-Bayan’s faces on the road,as they roam the country for the hottest spots and most remarkable people and events.Utilizing ABC-5’s countrywide technology might, Magandang Umaga, Bayan will also feature the up-to-the-minute weather and traffic reports on which so many have grown to depend.Upcoming seg-ments for Magandang-Umaga-Pilipinas include “Problema ng Pinoy”, a public service portion for the daily concerns of the average citizen, as anchored by Cong. Miguel Zubiri, and “Itanong Mo Kay Atty.”, a legal advice feature that tackles problems set in by viewers from all parts of the country, as anchored by Atty. Jesse Andres of the prestigious PECABAR law firm.On the lighter side, expect more fun showbusiness features entertainment experts Mario Dumaual and Jeff Fernando, while delightfully naughty “Oooh La La Obet” (Obet Serrano) brings you intriguingly masked items in his “Oohh La La Blind Corner”. Also look forward to two truly eye-catching features, as Bobby looks for campus beauties in the “Magandang Babae, Bayan” while Pia searches for campus hunks in “Papa ng Bayan” Hosts * Mel Sta-Maria * Martin Andanar * Paolo Bediones * Lourd de Veyra *Anne Curtis *Karylle Padilla *Cheryl Cosim * Cherie Mercado *Karen Davila *Vina Morales *Zsa-Zsa Padilla *Pops Fernandez *Carlo Marasigan *Joe Marasigan Segments *Word Of The Lourd (Lourd de Veyra; appears once a week) *Makata on the Spot (Makata Tawanan) *Rapido Meals - Recipe of the day (Lourd de Veyra) formerly known as Lutong Sapul *Love Hurts - Short drama presentation & Love advices (Martin Andanar,Lourd de Veyra,Paolo Bediones,Amy Perez-Castillo) *Tibok ng Bayan - Love Hurts on the Street (Ariel Villasanta) *Gwaping in the Morning - Real Mans Lifestyle (Martin Andanar,Paolo Bediones,Lourd de Veyra,Mike Templo) *Active Mornings (Lia Cruz) *Poging Balita-'Good News' (Atty. Mike Templo) *Balitang-Sapul-'News' (Available only at 6:00-9:00)-Anchored by Martin Andanar,Chiqui-Roa Puno, Paolo Bediones and Amy Perez *Tinamaan ng Sapul-'Police Reports' *Balitang-Iba-Pa-'Feature News' (Lourd de Veyra) *Probinsyang Sapul - Provincial and Regional News *Sports-Sapul - Sports News (Lia Cruz) *Sapul Around the World - Foreign News (Atty. Mike Templo and Shawn Yao) *Showbiz Chis-Mwah - Showbiz News (Patricia Fernandez) *Traffic Sapul - Traffic Update (Ariel Villasanta) *Alagang Kapatid - A Siblings Touch *Talo-Panalo - Discussion on the hottest issues of the day *Usapang Sapul - Interview (Paolo Bediones and the guests personalities) *Aksyon Weather - Weather Forecast